Wait For You
Wait For You is a pop song by the Sugababes, which is featured on the album Sweet 7. It was leaked on the internet before the original planned release date in a promo sampler sent out to the media. Versions There are two versions of Wait For You, one with Keisha Buchanan's vocals and one with Jade Ewen's vocals. The Keisha version was on the leaked Sweet 7 sampler. Song Meaning Wait For You is about a couple and one of them is going to have to leave, and the song is from the other partners point of view, telling the other that they'll wait for them, 'even if it takes a lifetime to do'. Live Performances There have not been any performances of Wait For You yet. Lyrics Yeah, oh I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait Feel your heart beating fast Hold me close, make this last You knew this day would come Take a breath, breathe me in I’m so scared if you leave here Wish we could both just run Wish we could put it off But we can’t stop time Seems the clock is running way too fast And I do feel lost And I can read your mind So, you don’t have to ask You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do Yeah, I would wait for you You’re the only thing worth holding onto No matter how far You won’t take it without my heart I hope you come back soon, soon You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do Yeah, i’ll wait What do I have to do? Write you a letter just to prove You’re the only thing on my mind I know its hard, but we’ll get through Just hold on, I promise you Soon, you’ll be here by my side Wish we could put it off But we can’t stop time Seems the clock is running way too fast And I do feel lost And I can read your mind So, you don’t have to ask Oh You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do Yeah, I would wait for you You’re the only thing worth holding onto Hey No matter how far You won’t take it without my heart (Oh) I hope you come back soon, soon You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do Yeah, i’ll wait Oh, boy I’ll wait Feel my heart beating fast Hold me close, make this last We knew this day would come Oh, oh You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do Yeah, I would wait for you (Yeah) You’re the only thing worth holding onto (Holding on to) No matter how far (How far) You won’t take it without my heart (My heart) I hope you come back soon, soon (Oh) You know i’ll wait for you If it takes a lifetime to do (Do, ooo, ooo) Yeah, i’ll wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait for you I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait (Yeah) I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait (Ooo) I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait I’ll just wait, wait, wait